Are We There Yet
by strawberryqueen2002
Summary: The four Clans have fallen to the dreaded Sickness has taken out numerous cats and left the remaining weak. The only hope for the clans is to leave the lakes and continue on the legends of their past Warriors. Follow Spottedthorn the last medicine cat as she helps keep this group alive. Snowkit although enjoys playing mossball he may have the most important ability of all.


AN: This is just a practice fic I'm writing just to show my skill and get something out there. I'm gonna try and post a chapter or half a chapter by the end of the week. Review if you like it or review it still if you don't every artist deserves criticism no matter how perfect or terrible.

It was midday on a warm Greenleaf I could tell cause the moss was wet with sweat of warriors back from a dawn patrol.

"Spottedpaw get up you didn't forget about your first gathering, did you?" I woke to the sweet voice of my mentor, Rosepetal, and the sight of her dandelion yellow and night black calico spots.

"Of course, not I'm just worried about Flowerpaw she's really tired and her symptoms are like nothing I've ever seen." _**I should have noticed the signs from the start.**_

"Well just relax you'll have time to worry later but tonight is your night the night you'll never forget so spend time with your sister." She said this in a calming voice that faded my worries away that I rushed over to my sister play pouncing her not thinking how tired she looked.

"Hey get off I'm not feeling it today alright?" She got up from the pounce weakly as though it was hurting her.

"Wow I'm the medicine cat apprentice I should be the one not feeling it." I smiled but she wasn't feeling it." Well then use your brain and get me something to help with the headache." She said in a harsh tone nothing like her normal self. Before any of us could respond Mothstar flicked up his tail leading us to the gathering.

 **I wish I could finish that story with everything was alright and me and my sister finished our apprenticeship but I can't because when we came back The Sickness took my sister and had spread to the other Clans. By Leafbare the Clans only had a handful of members in them.** **The last surviving leader, Silverstar, decided to meet on the island where it all started to discuss the plan.**

 **I felt the claws marks left by old friends as I crossed the log leading to the island each telling a different story the skips of a new apprentice, deep claw marks of a strong warriors, the soft brush of loving queens.** ** _Friends that needed you and that you just let die._** **I looked around at the island the clans mourning instead of enjoying our first gathering in moons. RiverClan cats letting their kin sink to the bottom of the river and the ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats burying the rest in the ground. "Ah Spotted-umm did she give you a name before she passed. I'm still sorry over your loss Rosepetal helped all the clans many times during this mess and she saved many lives."** ** _Those lives I let die no wonder she hasn't given me a name._** **Silverstar said sorrow in her voice looking as his clan was letting their medicine cat, Autumnmist (based off my friends OC and yes, I know cats don't what Autumn it was her character name), join Starclan. "No and I haven't gotten a Starclan message from her yet so to honor the fact she first taught me how to pull thorns out of a cat I've choose Spottedthorn as my name." She nodded sending a tail signal to Moonheart who started gathering the kits together by the tree one of them swatting nothing in the air.**

 **"** **I'm sure she would've loved that name for you and thank you for convincing the other cats to come I know they would rather deal with this alone instead of together." He smiled trying to change the subject but his ears were still dropped with sorrow. I put my tail on his shoulder trying to smile.**

 **"** **Let's just be grateful she's in a better place now and not-." Before I could finish a tom deer brown with white speckles on his back and a short white tail, night black paws, walked over to Silverstar.**

 **"** **Ahh Deergaze (yes that is based on Doegaze from Seri's series) this is Spottedpaw-thorn she has agreed to train you until you're ready." He smiled at me with the same mask I would put on to be happy. I rest my muzzle on his head as he licked my shoulder. "I'd be honored to teach you the ways of my mentor."** ** _If you weren't such a bad apprentice she would be alive right now teaching him._** **Sunset walked over to Silverstar whispering something to her before they both padded over to the tree.**

 **"** **Will all cats gather for a meeting." Cats gathered muttering to each other.**

 **"** **Why does she think she can boss us around"**

 **"** **She may be leader but no mine"**

 **"** **Owlpaw be nice she's still a leader and deserves our respect."**

 **Silverstar spoke from the bottom of tree looking at the sturdy oak tree it's leaves fallen from the cold.**

 **"** **Thank you for allowing to meet with me today I know it must be hard looking at this tree empty without the strong dependable leaders up there but they still live on in our memory." Murmurs of agreement rose from the group. "How can we live that memory on if we are all dead? Because I'm sorry but that's where we'll end up if we stay here." Sunset stepped up from the group tail high. "The clans have known for years that staying in one place The Ancients left, the forest cats left, and now it's our turn to follow our ancestor's paws." She put her paw into one on the ground left by the Ancients. "We have to leave it's for the best." Sunset stared at Silverstar both dipping heads before heading into the group.**

 **"** **Wait so you expect us to just leave everything we have because you say so?"**

 **"** **It makes the most logical sense to leave maybe Starclan wants this."**

 **"** **Are you trying to say Starclan wanted my mate and kits dead?"**

 **I** ** _s this Starclan's punishment for Rosepetal choosing me as her apprentice_** **.** **Silverstar lifted his tail as some of the cats sheathed their claws ready to fight. "What we're saying is that you can come with us and provide hope for the clan to continue for generations to come or you can stay here where you're comfortable." There was silence as cats unsheathed claws eyeing the moon as no clouds covered the moon many noting it was the brightest they had ever seen. "We will give you one day to make your decision before we leave." I stepped forward dipping my head to Silverstar allowing me to speak. "I have already decided to join this group so there is no need to worry about a medicine cat not being there." Cats started to whisper immediately after. "I will see you in a day" Silverstar said before walking off signaling Riverclan ro follow behind her. A few cats who already made up their mind along with a few other Riverclan cats choosing to stay. Deergaze padded over and sat down next to me. "Do you really think the clans will be okay?" I started to follow my clan not realizing I stepped on a rose. "We'll just have to wait and see for all of us."**


End file.
